owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:S3r0-Ph1i/What constitutes a villain?
In all seriousness, who are the true villains in Seraph of the End? The second part of this blog post is also about whether it is even a bad thing to be a ‘villain’ in the traditional sense. So long as they can be of help, is being a thoroughly unrepentant individual grounds for vouching for a character? Seraph of the End rolls out the most detestable individuals, and has them working alongside the protagonists, our best ones and loathed characters. To state the most and not so obvious, here is the select lead suspects: Ferid Bathory This vampire noble was literally the reason why the phrase “hide yo kids, hide yo wives” was invented. Fact. The thing is, no one can doubt it either. Without a doubt Ferid has intertwined himself with many a plot, and although he is a nemesis to more than one character across the board, the only thing that would stop him being the shows central villain is simply because there are more powerful threats than him. These range from third progenitors Krul Tepes and then Lest Karr, to seraphs and a certain first progenitor to name but a few. Yes he is very formidable, as it is there are stronger but might is right does not bring someone out on top in this world. For better or worse, despite Ferid’s actions he is generally well liked for his eccentrics/bat excrement insane actions. All grounds for ultra cunning Ferid to successfully maneuver his way through the dangers of the plot, indeed be a danger to others himself, and be loved for it! Crowley Eusford Another high ranking vampire given prominence on account of his strength, and that he is all the more dangerous usually accompanied by his powerful allies Horn Skuld and Chess Bell, then Ferid as well. Paying little heed to having a truck driven into him, to calmness in the face of ambushes from cursed gear bows and swords, and in actuality concealing his full strength Crowley has his own surprises. With his background, and his expanded role in the novels, expect Crowley to be a candidate for overall villain in the series. This is all but certain if both Ferid and Saito have a vested interest in Crowley. As for Crowley himself is he a foe to the vampires if he rekindles friendships with the human companions, there has never been more opposite and stranger unions but it's beginning here! Kureto Hīragi Ah… well where do we begin with Kureto. The first human on the list has tried and tested records of petty cruel actions, and yet also large scale brutality. Put it down to house politics or having the weight of the world on his shoulders or simply being a power crazed madman. Like other characters before him, Kureto is aligned with humanity against vampires, when out of necessity then is allied with some against larger threats. Yes other progenitors are abound, the first is on the lose but expect Kureto to deliver on his goals of conquering the world. Nothing he has said and done leaves any doubt that he could, and he always has his seraph and essentially a private army against long standing ambushes in wait such as the Hyakuya Sect. Asuramaru One of the most notable demons as we witness first hand Asuramaru’s intent to possess Yu. Hard to not bellow villain when he is imitating precious ones and makes it very clear he is out to overcome Yu at a moments weakness. Indulging in notions of revenge makes him like 10% more villainous as well. We are presented his background to see the human before the demon which paints a very sympathetic picture, only time can tell if this counts for anything. He is a very strong demon and we have yet to see them deliver on the full extend of their powers, and who else but to show it but Asuramaru. The fact that he is a ticking time bomb inside Yu makes it all the more ominous, and that his powers can overcome a seraphs. Seraph of the End shows there are far worse fates than dying after all. Shikama Doji Honest to goodness here’s a fun fact for all, if you spell ‘Shikama Doji’ backwards it spells ‘absolutely yes, Shikama Doji is the schizoid villain to literally everyone, nothing further to add’. Seraphs Are seraphs noble for wiping out those awful sinful humans? Yes from the seraphs warped point of view (well they are a tad on the blood thirsty side) no from the humans perspective who are presented with merciless world ending psychopaths. An observation on who or what decides morals which can differ for the characters and our views formed independently of the series. What is right conduct for a seraph, vampire, demon and human differs drastically. What makes a villain depends on whose moral code is ascribed to at the time. *Looking closer* Everyone and their grandma is a villain in this series, welcome to Seraph of the End, people! Mika left|350px By default of being a vampire poor Mika was targeted on site, with his guidance from Krul they are both aware Mika could be traitor to both humans and vampires. Mika is very self aware and pragmatically leaves little to chance, good. Considering what he knows, as it is perhaps he is correct to mistrust humans such as Guren to the extent of attacking them. It makes it very uncomfortable, it cannot be easy for Shinoa squad to see their squad commander and trusted family Guren repeatedly attacked by Mika. From the other point Mika see’s a man with Guren’s background, who stabbed Yu, is still manipulating him as a weapon. If Mika is successful in defeating Guren, which he can be and may be with Guren’s sudden plan to betray everyone, is Mika a villain? If Guren does betray everyone including Mika, and defeating a blood drinking vampire in the process even if it is to save the world, is Guren a hero? Guren Ichinose On Guren it’s a difficult case, he may very becoming the go to candidate for overall villain of the series, if he has not been it from early on. Both with past actions and future ones that are in motion, all the more since it is in league with Mahiru-no-Yo and who can even guess what her long planned actions are, tied up even more as they may be for or against Saito’s who she has worked with. As of Chapter 79 the dots connect Guren as the worst villain of all, betrayal is never fun and games, yet hope this is corrected soon! The 'awful' villain. These are just a few examples, by all means we can and probably should go through each and every character (probably better is people share their own in the comments). Determining who is a villain sure is one tricky subject, furthermore when it can depend on opinion, what we can observe which may be different to what the characters know and more so when it does not really matter in series. Ferid, everyone’s favourite/loathed maniac is pally with the main cast, the Hyakuya Sect, oh so fond of experimenting on children are the ones who are defending Yu. Then of course anyone and everyone else: a vampire foe a certain someone vowed to wipe out is your best friend, your other friend has a demon that may cause her indirectly to be the ultimate of villains. Your superior stabbed you, a friend may defend his sister over you, different family may come first for others. Considering each character and scenario we can say for sure that we are in reality immersed in a series with morally dark characters, all of them shades of black. Even Yu for all his fondness of family is prepared to (spoiler just in case people blink and suddenly are caught unawares looking at this) do a Guren and destroy the world if it can bring certain people back. This was after everyone doing pacts with demons?! All founded to try and attain their goals. Everyone’s a villain, everyone is a hero, the enemy of my enemy is not my friend. There are so many varied factions with distinct people even further within. The only other thing that can be added at this point in time (as of 24 episodes of anime out, 79 chapters of manga) is Sika Madu has huge alarm bells that he is and will be indefinitely the villain for all, more so than new names mentioned. Whether he has a turn around and copies Ferid by associating with other characters, maybe he helps others from the invading Hyakuya Sect, raises whether any future kind actions can offset past and present ones. Who can say what to really think, the more we learn the less we know when it comes to characters, motivations and allegiances. Yet what does make a villain? This: More than likely, for now and onwards all are welcome to comment when further information is released. Do comment who you think is a villain and why, whether you like them because of it, duly note so we can see how accurate the views were and because it's fun! Category:Blog Posts